<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameful Company by AsYouNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832519">Shameful Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouNo/pseuds/AsYouNo'>AsYouNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Partners, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouNo/pseuds/AsYouNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re cold go inside,<br/>If you’re tired go to sleep,<br/>If you’re weak come to me,<br/>Find shameful company</p><p>Harry and Draco agree with one thing. That they have never been truly happy. Years after the war and they are still suffering. That is until the put their differences aside and become borderline friends. What the other doesn’t know, is that their feelings are mutual. That is until one cold winter night when they have had plenty of alcohol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If you’re cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the song “Shameful Company” by Rainbow Kitten Surprise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started one evening in the winter, four years after the war ended. The ministry’s New Years party, which was less of a party and more of an inconvenience for Harry. Even after all this time he couldn’t go anywhere without being bombarded by a crowd, that included work. So there he was, standing alone on the balcony of the rented out hotel, a lit cigarette between his lips. The cold air was beginning to sting his ears and nose. The muffled music grew louder as he heard the door open behind him,</p><p>“Mind if I join you?” He heard Draco’s voice call, his footsteps coming up next to him.</p><p>“Of course not.” Harry replied as he handed Draco a cigarette and lit it for him. “I’d rather be alone with you than surrounded by people I don’t know and who only care about my name and not me.” He lifted his glass of firewhiskey to his lips and drank the rest of the liquid. </p><p>“At least they care about your name. I still can’t walk around with out getting glares from everyone.” Harry hummed in response.</p><p>“You would think they would care about other things by now.” He poured more firewhiskey into his glass then motioned to Draco if he wanted more. Draco accepted and reached out his glass, watching the honey colored alcohol flowed into his glass. “So what are you doing out here. Be honest, don’t give me the usual ‘i just needed some fresh air’. Harry glanced at Draco with a knowing look on his face. You aren’t auror partners without getting to know everything about each other. Especially their anxieties and what causes them. </p><p>Draco took a drag of his cigarette before he answered, “some drunk ran into a waiter, caused their whole tray to fall, the crash of the glass reminded me of everything. You know, just needed some fresh air.” Draco smirked at his response. “So, what are you doing out here?”</p><p>“The Large crowd. The tight spaces. I couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t breathe. You know?” Draco nods and looks down at his drink, the lights from the city reflecting on the glass.</p><p>Harry continues talking, “I realized that we weren’t so different after all. When we were in school I mean. Two kids thrown into the same role. Forced to play into the hands of those around us. Forced to do their bidding. I should have realized that sooner, I should have helped you back then.” He sighs, “I should have done a lot back then.” </p><p>“You can save the pity party for later Potter, none of that matters anymore. It was a long time ago.”</p><p>“So you’re back to Potter now? And I thought we were closer friends than that.” Harry laughs, takes one last drag of his cigarette, then puts it on in the ashtray. </p><p>“I will agree that we both have done what others have wanted, but what I want to know, is what you want to do.” Draco looks at Harry, is gray eyes brighter under the lights of the night sky.</p><p>“I don’t know. After all this time I don’t think I know what I want without someone telling me what I want.” He turns his head away and leans on the balcony railing. </p><p>“Yes you do. You just need to think a little. You should try it sometimes.” Draco teases and nudges Harry’s shoulder with his own. From the inside they can hear the crowd start to count down the new year.</p><p>Harry can feel Draco’s intense gaze on him and he turns to look into his eye. He leans closer as the crowd reaches three.</p><p>“I guess what I want to do is this.” He closes the small gap between them, his cold fingers find the back of Draco’s neck, their soft lips connect. One.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They continue to kiss as the crowd inside cheers. The streets below them start to fill with people, filling the air with more noise. They don’t seem to notice. Their trapped in their own world, in each other’s embrace. </p><p>Just as soon as warmth starts to spread through Draco’s body, Harry pulls away, leaving him cold once more. </p><p>“I wanted to do that.” Harry says still only inches away from Draco. </p><p>“I’m glad you did.” Draco responds. Harry can’t tell if the pink on his cheeks is from the cold or if he’s blushing. They stare into each other’s eyes, and this time it’s Draco who closes the gap. As soon as their lips meet again his hands are in Harry’s hair, around his waist, caressing his arm, grabbing his ass. Harry moans at the touch. </p><p>“Sorry, was the too fast?” Draco asks softly, their foreheads together and their breathing heavy. </p><p>“Not at all.” Harry responds, “it’s almost not fast enough.” </p><p>“Is that so?” Draco questions. </p><p>Harry grads Draco’s tie and pulls him even closer. “When I said I wanted that, I meant I wanted you. All of you.” Harry’s voice grows low. Almost as if he’s embarrassed about what he’s saying, hoping Draco will understand. </p><p>Harry is so so nervous he feels like the beat of his heart could be heard over the screaming crowds. It only speeds up when he looks at Draco once again to see the longing in his eyes. </p><p>“I want you too Harry. I have for a while.” His voice is just as low as Harry’s was. “I’ve always wanted you.” This time when they kiss, it’s heated and passionate, their hands traveling over each other. </p><p>“Please” Harry almost begs. “Come home with me.”</p><p>“Of course” Draco responds. He pulls Harry in by the waist and lifts his chin, “anything thing for you, Harry.” </p><p>Harry gently places his hands on the back of Draco’s neck and kisses him one last time before he apparates them away, just as the doors to the balcony open. </p><p>****</p><p>They land on the front steps of Harry’s house. Draco can feel the magic is the strong wards. Harry opens the door to a dim entry way and Draco instantly notices the smell of pine in the air, the house is clean, only a soft looking blanket is thrown over the back of the couch. </p><p>“Do you want to go upstairs?” Harry asks, the confidence in his voice is fading fast. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” Draco replies and brushes Harry’s hair out of his eyes. </p><p>They make their way up to the bedroom, stealing passionate kisses along the way. When they make it upstairs Harry trips slightly on the trunk at the foot of the bed, still a little drunk from the party. Draco quickly catches him and helps him regain his balance. </p><p>“Are you sure you want this.” Draco asks carefully, not wanting to take advantage of Harry yet still being tipsy himself. </p><p>“Yes. I thought you told me to stop pretending and go after what I really want.” Harry said stepping close to Draco, looking up to meet his eyes. </p><p>“That’s not what I said.” </p><p>“But that’s what you meant. Right?” Harry responded. </p><p>“Yes. But you’re drunk.” </p><p>“So are you. And I’m not as drunk as you think I am. I can still rationalize. Besides I needed some liquid luck.” </p><p>Draco smiles and leans down to kiss Harry again. His tongue entering his mouth. The taste of alcohol still lingers. “Carry on then, shall we?” Draco smirks and let’s Harry fall softly on the bed, discarding his clothes while Harry does the same.</p><p>“What do you want?” Draco asks again. </p><p>“I want to have you. Please.” </p><p>“Then have me.” Was Draco’s simple answer. </p><p>Harry takes him deep and hard and desperate. Like a starving man seeing food for the first time in weeks. Overcome with desire. </p><p>Their stamina is incredible. Something both of them like to thank quidditch for. Finally, when they reach their climax, it’s filled with explosives pleasure. The room is filled with each yelling the others name. </p><p>They finish and clean each other up. Draco starts to get out of the bed to put his clothes back in when Harry grabs his hand. The touch warming his whole body. </p><p>“Stay.” Harry looks desperate again. “Please, for tonight.” His eyes holding a pleading look. </p><p>Draco drops his clothes and climbs in bed again. Laying under the warm blankets they hold each other in their embrace, almost protect them from the harsh cold air outside.  </p><p>****</p><p>The next morning Draco is woken up to a rough tongue licking his face. He shoots out from the shock, causing Harry to wake up. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, his voice rough from sleep and filled with worry. </p><p>“Christ Potter, you could have told me you had a cat. Damn thing nearly gave me a heart attack”</p><p>“And here I thought you actually were. What a shame.” Harry teases with a smirk. He reaches out to pet the fluffy cat with greens as almost as bright as Harry’s. </p><p>“Very funny. Now since we’ve both had our phone, I think I should be getting home now.” </p><p>“Why? You have nothing to do today. And besides it’s still cold outside.” </p><p>“How would you know I have nothing planned today?” Draco asks, a questioning look on his face. </p><p>“You don’t get to be auror partners without knowing each other well.” </p><p>“Fine. But you’re going to make it up to me for having your bloody cat wake me up.” </p><p>“Of course I will. Anything you want.” Harry grins. He definitely knows what he’s doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If you’re tired, go to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since the first time Harry and Draco slept together. Both of them have been tip-toeing around the other. Never knowing how to bring up what they were thinking. So they didn’t. They went on like nothing happened. Like they were just friends, just auror partners. The tension was killing them. It was so bad their friends were starting to notice it too. And of course the one to bring it up was Pansy, who was never afraid to say what was on her mind. </p><p>Pansy and Draco had taken their lunch break together when it happened. </p><p>“So what’s going on with you and Harry?” She wasted no time in questioning Draco once their waiter left. </p><p>Draco was taken aback by the sudden intensity from her. “I don’t know what you mean, there’s nothing going on with me an Potter.” He said rather defensively. </p><p>“Oh please it’s obvious something happened. Did you have a falling out. I wouldn’t be surprised since you just called him Potter and not just Harry.” </p><p>Draco opened his mouth, paused and closed it again, realizing his mistake. He head to called Harry by his last name in a while, unless he was frustrated with him. </p><p>“So spill. What happened. Where tired of you two being weird.” Pansy took a sip of her latte. </p><p>“It’s nothing really. And what do you mean by we?” Draco asked a little offended. </p><p>“I mean everybody. You know, our friends. We. And don’t bullshit me. What is it?” </p><p>Draco was quite for moment, thinking of his options. He could lie to her and say they fought over a tiny detail in a case. But she would probably see right through that. And with Pansy being Pansy, she would not stop interrogating Draco until he finally broke. He sighed and decided to tell her everything. </p><p>“Okay, fine.” He paused. “Harry and I had sex with on New Years.” </p><p>Pansy’s jaw dropped, “you had sex with Harry on New Years?” She practically shouted right as the waiter came back with their food, catching the attention of a few more customers as well. </p><p>“Thank you,” Draco said to the waiter whose face had gone a bright red, Draco also had a pink tent across he cheeks. “You don’t have to shout it to the whole restaurant. Have some restraint.” He scolded Pansy as he turned back to her. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just a little shocked about the fact that you two finally fucked.” Pansy took a bite out of her sandwich and smirked. </p><p>“Pansy please. And what do you mean finally.” </p><p>“Draco, honey, it’s obvious you two have feelings for each other. It was only a matter of time before something happened.” </p><p>Draco scoffed. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” </p><p>Pansy gave him a look. Draco went quiet again. </p><p>“Okay fine, maybe I have had feelings for him for a while now. But what do you mean he has feelings for me? He’s barely spoken to me since New Years.” Draco looked down at his food which was now half eaten. </p><p>“Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t at least suspected he felt something for you.” Pansy took another bite of her sandwich then continued, “you can’t call Harry oblivious while you’re just as bad as he is.”</p><p>“I am not.” Draco quickly defended. </p><p>“Oh really? Then you did notice the way he looks at you. The way he smiles while watching you make your tea. You noticed how his face lights up when you walk into the room or how he laughs a little too loud at your jokes, or how the little touches linger just a little longer than they do for anyone else, of the-“</p><p>“Okay, okay I get it. I’m oblivious.” Draco admitted, throwing his hands up in defeat. “How can you be sure though. About everything?” Draco asked playing with his coffee that had gone cold. </p><p>“Draco,” Pansy reached across the table and grabbed his hand, “I wouldn’t be telling you these things if I wasn’t sure. We’ve all talked about it, everyone agrees that you two have feelings for each other.” </p><p>They finished their lunch and headed back to the ministry. Draco had a million thoughts running through his mind. </p><p>‘So it was true that I felt something between us that night. That he felt the same’ Draco thought as he sat back down at his desk, right across from Harry. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>‘No offense to Hermione, but lunch with her was a mistake.’ Harry thought as he got back to his office. He noticed the desk across from his was still empty. ‘What a relief, I don’t think I can take being around him right now. It’s too embarrassing.’ </p><p>Harry sat down and started to work on someone paperwork, trying desperately to focus. He needed a way to talk to Draco about what happened, to tell him that he wants more than just a one night stand. Well technically a one night and next morning stand, but that’s beside the point right now. He had no clue how to bring it up. God it would be awkward. </p><p>By the time that Draco returned from lunch, Harry was so focused on his work he didn’t hear Draco enter the office. It wasn’t until Draco sat down with a sigh that Harry jumped in surprise. </p><p>“Christ! You scared me.” Harry said while straitening his glasses.</p><p>“I’m surprised you even noticed me.” Draco retorted, rubbing his temples. </p><p>Harry stared at him for a moment. “How was lunch with Pansy?” He questioned. Draco sighed again before finally looking back at Harry. </p><p>“It was good at first, and then she started talking about...” he trailed off, not sure how to continue. </p><p>“Talk about what?” </p><p>Draco decided to lie, not wanting to make the situation awkward, especially when they are at work and can’t leave. </p><p>“Just private stuff. How it’s a shame I’m not with anyone, how she had entertaining nights with strangers. Stuff you usually don’t go about announcing to a whole restaurant.” </p><p>“Well, that is Pansy for you. She’s all confidence and no shame.” Harry laughed lightly and stretched to scratch the back of his neck. He knew he had to bring up them at some point but not being sure how to do it. </p><p>Draco had gone back to looking over their case but Harry couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him. He noticed a small ink smudge on the side of Draco’s mouth and it took all of his restraint to not reach across the desk and wipe it off. </p><p>Hours later most of the aurors in their division had gone home, yet they were still at their desk, looking over their case and doing paperwork. </p><p>“I don’t think I can take another second of staring at this case file without going mad.” Draco suddenly spoke. He looked at his watch with a frown on his face, noticing how late it had gotten. </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to settle for takeout tonight instead of an actual decent meal.” Before he could rise from his desk to finally leave, their boss came in. </p><p>“Potter, Malfoy” he nodded at each of them. “Any knew leads in this case?” </p><p>Harry and Draco shared a look before Harry responded. “We’ve been looking at the files all day but haven’t seen anything new, we were going to go out and investigate tomorrow.” </p><p>“Alright, well hurry up with your investigation, we need this case closed as soon as possible. The papers aren’t making us look good with how long this has taken.” </p><p>“Sir, if I may,” Draco started, “it’s only been a month since this case first came to us. This smugglers really know what their doing.” </p><p>Their boss sighed pinching the bridge if his nose, “last time I checked, Malfoy I didn’t ask why it’s taking you guys so long. You guys were supposed to be the top of your class. It wasn’t a suggestion to solve this, it was an order. Now Goodnight gentlemen.” </p><p>The two sat frozen at their desk, the silence ripping through the air. </p><p>“What the bloody hell was that for?” Harry asked “since when does he care how the paper portrays us? It’s all a bunch of shit anyway.” He rose from his desk, grabbed his robes form the back of his chair and fastened them on. </p><p>“I heard from someone in muffle affairs that his boss was trying to find a way to get him fired. Something about being an insufferable idiot. Or he could just have a stick up his ass today.” Draco had also fastened his robes up and grabbed the case file. </p><p>“I guess I’ll be taking me work home with me tonight.” He sighed. </p><p>“How about you come back to my place and we can look over it together. I mean we are a team anyway.” Harry suggested. “And besides takeout is always a little better with company.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>It was one thirty in the morning when they had checked the time again. Their files were long forgotten, and the takeout containers abandoned on the table along with empty wine bottles. </p><p>The only light in the room was from the fire. Harry and Draco sat close to each other on the couch. Maybe a little bit too close. The wine had definitely gone to their heads. </p><p>“You know I was thinking about it, and I was an idiot in school.” Draco laughed sipping his wine. </p><p>“Believe me, I know.” Harry joked with a grin, earning him a smack on the arm. </p><p>“Do you remember that time in fourth year I climbed a tree just to get your attention.” </p><p>“You did a lot more than climb a tree to get my attention.” Harry looked into cracks eyes, the fire making them like they could pierce diamonds. </p><p>“Well, did it work.” Draco grinned. </p><p>“It always worked.” Harry Leander his head on the back of the couch. “It still does.” </p><p>Harry didn’t know what came over him but he reached out and ran his hand through Draco’s silky, slightly messy hair. </p><p>“Harry,” Draco gasped slightly. </p><p>The paused, sitting like that for a few moments, just looking at each other. </p><p>Suddenly Draco leaned it more and Harry didn’t stop him. Their lips met in light kiss, before Harry deepened it. </p><p>Harry moved to push Draco into the back of the couch, before getting up and straddling his lap. Draco gasped again. </p><p>“You always were the one to take risks.” Draco said with a low voice. </p><p>“You have no idea how much of a risk I want to take right now.” </p><p>“Then tell me.” </p><p>Harry leaned down, until his lips were lightly dusting Draco’s ear. </p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” </p><p>Hearing those words sent shivers down Draco’s spine. All his blood rushed to his crotch. Harry grinned at his reaction, grinding down on his lap, hearing a light moan escape Draco’s lips. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting to hear that.” Draco growled. He started to pick Harry up, but Harry stopped him. </p><p>“No. I want you to fuck he here. Right here.” </p><p>Draco took him right in the middle of the living room, the fire slightly dying down. The room was filled with their moans, their screams of ecstasy, the sound of Draco fucking him, hard and fast, into the couch. </p><p>Afterwards they feel asleep, clinging to one another on the soft carpet in front of the fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to update this way earlier but got super busy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If You’re Weak Come to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the second time Harry and Draco slept together they could no longer deny their feelings for one another. They also couldn’t deny the tension in the air between them. Neither of them knew how to bring up the topic of a possible relationship, something both of them wanted. So they just went on with their normal routine as auror partners. After every case they solved they were immediately assigned a new one. This was what they were used to, both of them focusing on their work. </p><p>After a while they had almost forgotten about the nights that they had spent together from how busy their work had left them. Their current case they had was not helping the situation. There had been reports on cursed items going around. Most of which were popular joke items that had left multiple children in St. Mungos where they had fallen into comas. To make things worse the healers had no idea how to cure the victims and the ministry curse breakers had hit a wall in their investigation. The case was so bad that almost every auror team was working on it. That didn’t seem to help much though, as most of their leads hadn’t gone anywhere. </p><p>So there they were, sitting at their desks, back at square one. Piles of papers were sprawled all over the place, books lay open on top of every surface. Harry and Draco had discarded their robes on the armchair in the corner of their office. The only sound that filled the air was the ticking clock on the wall and the occasional sigh of frustration that came from the two men. They had spent most of the day out in the field looking for something else to go on and had come up empty handed yet again. Now they had been at their desks for the past few hours with no sign of leaving soon. </p><p>Draco groaned and leaned back in his chair, dragging a hand through his already messy hair, then dragged his hands across his face. His eyes had become red from exhaustion with dark circles under them. Harry was hunched over his desk, leaning his head on one hand and tapping his quill on the desk leaving tiny ink stains on the papers below. He too let out a loud sigh and threw his quill down. </p><p>“I just don’t understand.” He said frustratingly, “There has to be something to go on. How is there not something to go on?” He grabbed his already loose tie, yanking it completely off.  </p><p>“Maybe this is just something that we won’t be able to solve,” Draco suggested, “It happens sometimes, you know.” Draco tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling. “I hate it but it happens.” </p><p>Harry could hear the slight anger in his voice. The thought that innocent children would be harmed for no reason while the person who did this got away angered him too. He couldn’t help but wonder about that families of those children and what he would do if his child had been harmed. Of course he couldn’t fully grasp the situation as he didn’t have any children of his own, but he’d always wanted a few. </p><p>The clock continued to tick and the timed turned ten. </p><p>Draco sat forward in his chair and looked at Harry with a numb expression. He had been thinking the same Harry was just a few moments before. </p><p>“I can’t take this anymore. I can’t keep staring at the same papers and getting nothing, how about we had to the bar for a few drinks before we go home?” </p><p>“I’d say I bloody well need one. Or multiple.” Harry replied while getting up, already making his way to put his auror robes back on. </p><p>“Great because I was going to go either way and I much prefer drinking with a friend than drinking alone.”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>They had sat at a small table in the corner, one where they could be alone as to not add the unneeded stress of interacting with people. The few drinks had turned into several. It was safe to say that both of them were properly drunk. Neither one of them wanted to leave, to go back to their houses and be alone with their thoughts of the case. There had been a dark cloud around every department involved in the investigation at the ministry. Ron had taken it even worse, as he was afraid Rose would be the next child to whined up in St. Mungos. So they stayed there. At the tiny table in the corner, that if you asked Draco, could use a proper cleaning. </p><p>The dark cloud had followed them to the bar. Each of them avoiding the obvious topic and trying so hard to just make polite conversation. They had stayed in the bar so long that is was two am when they left after last call. Both of them so drunk, they could hardly walk. The bartender offered to call them a cab but they declined, choosing instead to walk to Draco’s house just down the street. They had waited outside until they were sure that no one was around before taking a sobering up potion. It took effect almost immediately. They had walked in silence the entire way.</p><p>Harry and Draco were right outside Draco’s front door when he finally lost it. Draco had burst into tears with a loud sob tearing though him, shaking his entire body. He fell to his knees, his hand in his hair, pulling. Harry had fallen next to him. A painful expression on his face. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” Draco half screamed when he was finally able to speak. “There has to be something! Right? There’s always something.” Draco was hysterical. He didn’t have to explain for Harry to completely understand what he meant. He wanted to solve this case just as much as everyone else but was feeling hopeless. Seeing what the papers were writing about them didn’t help either, with all the slander about the aurors on this case. </p><p>“We’ll find something soon.” Harry tried to keep his voice level, but his emotions were running high as well. He wanted to believe what he was saying, but something in him just couldn’t bring himself to. “We’ll find something.” </p><p>Harry looked at Draco. Their eyes met and Harry almost felt like his heart shattered from seeing such a pained expression on Draco’s face. He had never seen Draco look so hurt and lost, it killed Harry. It killed him even more knowing he would have to leave Draco here like this. </p><p>After several long moments of sitting hunched on Draco’s front porch, Harry started to get up. “Well I guess I’ll see you Monday.” He was about to walk away when he felt Draco grab his wrist. </p><p>“Will you stay with me tonight. I just don’t want to be alone right now. I don’t think I could handle it.” Draco pleaded.</p><p>“I’ll gladly stay with you.” Harry responded. And it was true, Harry wanted to stay with Draco for longer than just tonight. Over the years Draco had made him stronger. He had been by Harry’s side over and over again. He made Harry feel safe. And that’s what he wanted to do for Draco. He was glad Draco stopped him, because he could also not handle being alone. </p><p>They ended up on the couch together, talking about what they would do if they weren’t aurors. They longer they talked they more the realized that they weren’t happy their career. Both of them had agreed that they had become aurors for everyone else and not them. Draco had mentioned that he would be a quidditch player if he quit. It was harder for Harry to know what he wanted to do. Then remembered the times at Hogwarts and the DA. He decided that he would teach if not for the aurors. </p><p>The sun had started to come up when they had fallen asleep, both of them still on the couch, pushed up against each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>